


Born to be wild

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin ya no es un niño. Al menos él ya no se siente como tal por lo que decide recurrir a Jensen para que le enseñe un par de cosas y complicarle un poco la existencia ya de paso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to be wild

**Author's Note:**

> Este año no os he regalado nada personalizado por estas fiestas. Como sois muchas y cada vez sois más, cosa que me alegra enormemente, no tengo tanto tiempo para ir haciendo algo una por una, así que os hice el bonus de The unforgiven que espero os gustara.  
> Este regalo es especial, y merecido, y al fin y al cabo disfrutaremos todos de él.  
> Aprovecho y os doy las gracias a todas por haber estado ahí durante el 2011. Espero que este nuevo año que acabamos de empezar lo caminemos también juntas.  
> Un besorro!  
> Taolee

**Título:** [Born to be wild](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIfvwwPSHCI)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** sin beteo. Espero me perdonéis los fallos.

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Pairing:** Colin Ford / Jensen Ackles.

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** nada para echarse a llorar realmente. Esto NO es un underage!

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** juré y perjuré que NO iba a hacer un underage en la vida. Y lo estoy cumpliendo. Faltan sólo unos meses para que Colin tenga 16 así que técnicamente ya podemos incluirlo en los fics. Aparte, para mí un underage es cuando el menor es muy menor y no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando y se aprovechan de él. Creedme, este no es el caso. Y apuesto lo que sea a que este muchacho ya sabe de qué va el tema.

 **Resumen:** Colin ya no es un niño. Al menos él ya no se siente como tal por lo que decide recurrir a Jensen para que le enseñe un par de cosas y complicarle un poco la existencia ya de paso.

 **Dedicatoria:** a Collinsmepone, porque aparte de ser una zorra con ojos, es MI zorra con ojos y la quiero. Me aguanta, me soporta, me informa de todo, me pervierte, me maltrata también a veces XD, me traduce, me aconseja… En serio… ¿cómo he podido tener tanta suerte al encontrarte? Este fic es para ti <3 Y NO VUELVO A DARTE UNA PISTA EN LA VIDA!

 

 

 **BORN TO BE WILD**

 

 

 

                Colin terminó de grabar su escena e hicieron una pausa para descansar. Estar de nuevo en el estudio de Supernatural siempre era algo bueno. Prácticamente había crecido allí temporada tras temporada y ahora sentía que era como volver a casa. Además, siempre lo habían tratado genial. No es que en los otros sitios donde trabajaba lo trataran mal; es que seguían dirigiéndose a él como si fuera un niño. Vale, seguía teniendo quince, pero pronto cumpliría dieciséis. Podría conducir y hacer un montón de cosas que ahora no podía y que era absurdo si él ya se sentía preparado para ello. Había gente con veinte años que no estaban ni la mitad de instruidos que él. En ninguna cosa. Quizás crecer entre platós de televisión lo habían hecho madurar antes. Era muy posible, pero sus padres lo habían educado bien y sabía que su vida era un privilegio que estaba viviendo y que no todos podían decir lo mismo.

                Por eso mismo que la gente lo había visto crecer desde que casi era un moco, lo seguían tratando como si tuviera ocho años. Y él se agobiaba, porque hablar de pokemons ya no le interesaba, al menos ya no tanto como antes. Con razón se divertía tanto yendo al estudio de Supernatural, porque allí había tíos mayores que él que lo trataban como a un hombre y a la misma vez se comportaban como niños. Era surrealista, pero sospechaba que Jensen y Jared se habían quedado atascados en los once años.

                Pensar en Jensen le hizo salir hacia fuera del estudio para buscarle. Jensen era un tío especial. Desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció, cambió su vida. Le dio valiosos consejos para la profesión que ambos tenían en común y le dijo una vez muy seriamente “piensa dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas” y todo lo que decía Jensen, para él iba a misa. También tenía que admitir que lo admiraba como actor. Era expresivo y tenía el don de trasmitir cualquier cosa únicamente levantando una ceja. Colin se había basado muchas veces en él para algunos de sus personajes.

                Sí, Jensen había cambiado su vida en más de un aspecto y siempre para bien. Era uno de los pocos tíos que lo habían ido tratando según la edad que tuviera en ese  momento, no como los demás, que seguían insistiendo en llevarle a comer a sitios donde había payasos y globos de colores para entretener a los niños. Él ya no necesitaba nada de eso. Lo que quería estaba en esa caravana que había al fondo del aparcamiento.

                Había abierto una puerta lateral para ahorrar camino y porque sabía que Jensen estaría ahí. Llovía, algo normal en Vancouver, así que echó a correr hacia el enorme vehículo. A lo lejos vio a Cliff y lo saludó con la mano. El hombre le respondió con una sonrisa y siguió su camino hacia el comedor.  Cuando llegó a las escaleras, se sacudió el agua de encima, agarró el pomo de la puerta y entró despacio.

 

                Jensen dormía. Jared le había traído de su casa un sillón relajante que vibraba. Se había comprado uno nuevo y ese lo había traído al estudio. En cuanto Jensen lo probó, se adueñó de él y lo metió en su caravana. Ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Incluso tuvo que quitar una mesa, pero le dio igual porque apenas la utilizaba. Entre Misha y él habían logrado meter ese trasto ahí dentro y sospechaban que el día que quisieran sacarlo iban a tener que abrir un boquete en una de las paredes del vehículo. La verdad es que le daba igual, porque jamás se cansaría de ese trasto, y siempre que podía se tumbaba en él y se relajaba dejando que lo meciera suavemente.

 

                Colin lo vio y se quedó mirándole durante unos segundos. Cerró la puerta igual de despacio, echó el cerrojo con cuidado y caminó hacia él. Jensen estaba tumbado boca arriba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia un lado. Tenía los brazos apoyados sobre los reposabrazos que vibraban muy suavemente. No pudo evitar recordar la vez anterior en que le insinuó cosas. Jensen lo miró con esos ojos grandes y verdes y le sonrió. Luego se fue. ¿Cómo demonios debía tomarse eso? ¿Era un sí? ¿Un no? ¿Qué era? ¿Era un código que tenían los adultos o era el código secreto que Jensen Ackles usaba para decir “niño, cuando seas mayor hablaremos”? El caso es que él no se había dado por vencido. Le gustaba Jensen. A ver, no estaba loco; ni quería casarse con él, ni bebía los vientos por él, ni nada que se le asemejase. Le atraía sexualmente y lo consideraba un buen colega. Nada más. Porque él ya había empezado a tener sueños de ese tipo. Y se había masturbado. Un montón de veces además, pero quería aprender más, quería que lo enseñaran bien. Y Jensen era el idóneo para ello.

                Se armó de valor, respiró hondo y caminó hacia la silla. Se paró a quitarse las botas porque estarían llenas de agua y barro por la lluvia y no quería dejar huellas en la moqueta. Se agachó, se desató los cordones y caminó en calcetines lo que le quedaba de trayecto, que apenas fueron un par de pasos. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, asintió para infundirse valor, trepó por la silla y muy despacio se subió a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

                Jensen se movió levemente. Estaba acostumbrado a que Jared o Misha le dieran una paliza mientras dormía, así que apenas echó cuenta y siguió durmiendo. Colin aprovechó que estaba sentado sobre él para mirarle de cerca. Era amenazante incluso descansando. Ese metro ochenta y seis de estatura era impresionante. Incluso dormido irradiaba fuerza. Estar sentado sobre sus caderas lo puso nervioso. Temía que Jensen al despertarse le gritara o le dijera algo que lo mortificara, pero él estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Necesitaba que eso pasase.

                Como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, Jensen abrió los ojos en ese momento. Al principio lo miró asombrado, preguntándose sin hablar qué diablos hacía allí Colin. Luego se relajó, se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y lo miró aún  medio adormilado. El corazón de Colin latía furioso.

                - ¿Qué haces, Colin? –la voz grave de Jensen sonó áspera, pero no parecía enfadado. Al menos ya era algo.

                - Esperaba a que te despertases –respondió sin más. No pudo evitar que le temblara un poco la voz.

                - ¿Y no había otro sitio donde sentarte?

                La verdad es que no, y Colin negó con la cabeza. Se obligó a dejar de temblar.

                - No lo he comprobado, pero aquí estoy más cómodo.

                Jensen esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se puso levemente colorado. Se lamió los labios y lo miró fijamente.

                - Colin. Tú y yo ya hemos hablado de esto.

                - No –lo interrumpió-. Yo insinué algo y tú me miraste raro. Eso no es hablar, Jensen.

                - Para mí sí –le informó-. ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar si me pillan aquí contigo así sentado?

                - Yo ya no soy un niño.

                - Lo sé –le reafirmó que ya se había dado cuenta de ello, cosa que alegró al muchacho-, pero técnicamente aún lo eres aunque tú ya pienses y actúes como un hombre. Si me pillan contigo, Colin, será el fin de mi carrera. Sin contar que me pueden meter en la cárcel.

                - ¡Pero tú no estás abusando de mí! –se obligó a bajar el tono-. Jamás has tenido ningún comportamiento de ese tipo conmigo.

                - Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes, pero tus padres no, y ciertamente la prensa y el mundo tampoco. No podemos arriesgarnos así.

                Colin se lo quedó mirando. Quizás estaba entendiendo mal, pero Jensen no le había dicho que no, de hecho parecía insinuar que si no fuera por la gente de fuera, quizás pudiera pasar algo. No le había dicho que no le gustase o no le atrajese. Jensen había dicho que no podía arriesgarse. Eso significaba algo, ¿no?

                - He cerrado la puerta con cerrojo –le informó viendo cómo Jensen desviaba la mirada hacia la puerta para comprobar que era verdad-. Nadie va a saberlo. Nadie.

                - Colin… no.

                Las piernas de Colin se resbalaron del cuero del asiento y apretó sin remedio las caderas de Jensen. Éste se tragó un gemido de frustración y se tapó la cara con la mano simulando que se rascaba una ceja para que el muchacho no viera cuánto le había afectado el movimiento.

                - Jensen –la voz de Colin fue seria y directa. Tenía los ojos y las esperanzas puestas en él-. Eres el único en quién confío. A nadie más le pediría esto –se echó hacia delante y le dio un rápido beso en la barbilla-. Por favor.

                Ese cálido aliento sobre su piel, esas palabras… Jensen cerró los ojos y estuvo así varios segundos mientras hablaba.

                - Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres realmente?

                - Enséñame. Quiero aprender de ti.

                Jensen abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró.

                - No eres tan tonto, chaval. Fijo que ya sabes cascártela. El resto viene con el tiempo y mucha práctica.

                - Supongo –Colin no se daba por vencido-. Pero quiero que tú me enseñes. Yo… nunca he estado con nadie. Ni con ninguna chica ni con ningún chico –luego  meditó sus palabras-. Se supone que sólo me tienen que gustar las chicas. Al menos eso es lo que insinúa todo el mundo, pero yo… a mí me gustan también los chicos.

                Jensen lo admiró en ese momento. Ojalá él hubiera tenido los huevos que estaba teniendo ese crío para haber dicho también a su edad “me gustan los tíos, ¿qué pasa?” Pero no los había tenido y ahora jugaba al gato y al ratón con sus compañeros de reparto, que parecían vivir lo mismo que él pero sin comerse tanto el coco.

                - Me parece bien que te gusten los chicos, Colin, pero ¿en qué te voy a ayudar yo? –a Jensen empezaba a dolerle la espalda de estar en esa posición y la polla medio erecta lo estaba matando, pero se contuvo y se quedó quieto en el sitio. Jamás admitiría que ese beso que le había dado antes lo había afectado tanto-. ¿Piensas que por ver otra polla vas a aclararte? Esto no va a así, Colin. No puedes ir por ahí pidiéndole a la gente que te toque o tú tocarles a ellos sólo porque tengas curiosidad.

                Colin se sintió ofendido.

                - Yo no voy por ahí pidiendo nada de eso, Jensen. Sólo te lo he pedido a ti porque pensé que me comprenderías –respondió menos ilusionado que antes-. Creo que me he equivocado contigo.

                - No sigas por ahí porque no vas a darme lástima.

                - No pretendo darte lástima. Estoy seguro de que si te hubiera pedido que me enseñaras a conducir, no te habrías negado.

                - No es lo mismo, Colin.

                - Ya… prejuicios.

                Jensen se mordió el labio por dentro. Luego habló igual de calmado.

                - La respuesta sigue siendo no.

                - Bueno –Colin sonrió aunque su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos-, al menos lo he intentado.

                Fue a levantarse, pero antes se inclinó para despedirse de Jensen con un beso. Sólo que esta vez no eligió la barbilla, sino sus labios. Corría el riesgo de que el otro lo apartara o le recriminara sus actos, pero le daba igual. Ya no tenía nada que perder, así que no le importaba que Jensen le ladrara durante un rato si podía llevarse al menos un beso suyo.

                La respuesta de Jensen lo tomó por sorpresa. Cuando Colin juntó los labios con los suyos, pensó simplemente en depositar un beso y apartarse rápidamente por si Jensen mordía, pero no lo hizo; esperó a que el muchacho rozara sus labios para salirle entonces al encuentro.

                Jensen abrió la boca y tironeó de su labio inferior, instándole a que le dejara paso. Colin no tenía experiencia alguna, pero sabía qué era lo que el otro quería, así que obedeció. Abrió la boca y se dejó invadir por él. Fue una sensación única e inolvidable. Y duró demasiado poco. Cuando Jensen se retiró, él se quedó ahí pasmado con el corazón a mil y una dolorosa erección en los pantalones. A los pocos segundos pudo reaccionar y lo miró. Jensen le sonría encantadoramente esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Entonces levantó los brazos a ambos lados de la silla con las palmas hacia arriba y dijo lo que Colin llevaba meses soñando.

                - Soy tu conejillo de indias, Colin. No sé que quieres hacer o aprender, pero me prestaré a ello.

                La sonrisa del muchacho lo llenó todo. Lo miró durante un segundo como si Jensen fuera la creación más bella del mundo. El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Estaba seguro que podía oírse desde cualquier rincón de Canadá. Se obligó a tranquilizarse porque si no iba a ser un fracaso total.

                Con más timidez que antes, se echó hacia delante y volvió a besarlo en los labios. Jensen ni se movió. Ni siquiera hizo movimiento alguno con los brazos. Se limitó a dejarse besar por Colin. Sabía lo nervioso que tenía que estar y no quería asustarle, ni obligarle a nada. Quería ver hasta dónde ponía el límite el chaval. De momento Colin parecía perdido en su boca. Con el labio inferior le reclamó que abriera la boca y Jensen lo hizo. Con algo de vergüenza, Colin deslizó la lengua para buscar la de él. Cuando la encontró, la acarició y la saboreó sin saber muy bien qué más hacer.

                Jensen notó el momento dubitativo que tuvo el muchacho. Cuando se empezaba algo, fuera lo que fuera, uno no confía en uno mismo. No porque no se valga, sino porque el terreno que se está pisando es desconocido y para Colin eso era algo nuevo. Si encima tenía en cuenta lo nervioso que estaba y lo que significaba para él… Por eso Jensen decidió ayudarle. Le salió al encuentro y le acarició la lengua con la suya. Colin se le unió y se besaron durante un buen rato. Aunque Jensen colaborada, siempre dejaba que el chico diera el primer paso, que fuera él el que descubriera las cosas. Eso era lo que le había pedido, ¿verdad?

 

                Besarse había sido buena idea, pero cuando el chico se restregó sobre su erección de esa manera, Jensen ahogó un gemido.

                - ¿Lo he hecho mal? –la voz de Colin sonó sobre sus labios, anhelante y algo temblorosa.

                Jensen gruñó en respuesta. Respiró hondo y siguió besándole, ignorando el hecho de que acababa de ponerse increíblemente duro y que el pantalón que llevaba puesto lo estaba estrangulando. Literalmente. Colin lo notó. Claro que notó que Jensen se había empalmado bajo su trasero. Sólo de pensarlo tuvo que contenerse para no correrse allí mismo. Bajó la mano entre sus muslos y la deslizó por debajo de él para notarle. Jensen lo observaba sin decir nada. La caricia de Colin no fue para provocarle, ni para torturarle; era la típica caricia que se daba para reafirmar un hecho, aunque para Jensen ese toque tan sutil fue como una descarga.

                - ¿Puedo tocarte?

                “Olvida lo que has pensado antes, Jensen. Ese toque no fue una descarga… ¡esas palabras lo fueron!”

                - ¿Quieres tocarme? –Jensen se maldijo por repetir lo mismo que el muchacho. Si seguía por ese camino iba a demostrarle que las habladurías eran ciertas; los hombres no pueden pensar con claridad cuando se empalman. Triste pero evidentemente cierto.

                - Sí. Nunca he tocado otra que no fuera la mía.

                Jensen hizo una mueca con la cara sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse ese comentario. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

                - De acuerdo –lo vio bajarse de sus caderas y sentarse a su lado del sillón oprimiéndole contra un reposabrazos-. Me siento como tu experimento de ciencias.

                Colin sonrió y  lo miró.

                - Si hago algo que no te guste, me lo dirás, ¿verdad? –el chico se detuvo cuando ya tenía los botones del pantalón de Jensen abiertos e iba a tirar de la tela para liberarle.

                Jensen se sintió como si fuera él al que estuvieran enseñando. Le respondió con una sonrisa cálida desde su lado del asiento.

                - Te diré si haces algo mal y te enseñaré a hacerlo bien si es lo que quieres.

                Colin se lo quedó mirando totalmente agradecido. Ese era un momento único e irrepetible. No solo porque era su primera vez para muchas cosas, sino porque lo recordaría el resto de su vida.

                Jensen levantó el trasero para dejar que Colin tirara del pantalón y de su ropa interior. Le dio algo de de vergüenza estar expuesto de esa manera, pero mereció la pena cuando vio con la reverencia y el asombro con que lo miraba el muchacho.

                Con cierto temor alargó la mano y lo rodeó con los dedos, como si calculara su tamaño y su grosor. Quizás de otras muchas cosas no, pero Jensen estaba muy orgulloso de su polla.

                Lentamente, como si temiera hacerle daño, Colin comenzó a mover la mano.  Arriba y abajo. Deslizándola por todo él. Mostrando el glande húmedo y rosado de Jensen cuando echaba la mano totalmente hacia atrás.

                - Aprieta un poco más –la voz de Jensen fue apenas un susurro entre ellos dos. Si hubiera habido una persona de pies tras ellos, no se habría enterado de sus palabras.

                - ¿Así? –Colin apretó un poco más, temiendo hacerle daño.

                - Un poco más –siseó cuando el chico lo obedeció en el acto y su cuerpo reaccionó por voluntad propia-. Así está perfecto. Recuerda que por mucho que aprietes, difícilmente podrás hacer daño con la mano –sonrió-. Además ya comprobarás según crezcas que cuanto más prieto, mejor.

                Colin no lo entendió del todo, pero confiaba en lo que le decía. De momento estaba maravillado con la reacción del pene de Jensen. En apenas un par de segundos había crecido de tamaño y rezumaba humedad por la punta. Miró esa gotita transparente que osada resbalaba por el glande hasta llegar al prepucio. Colin movió la mano para capturarla y darle así mayor lubricación a la zona. Jensen le fascinaba. Todo él lo hacía temblar y desear cosas que hasta el momento no había pensado. Pero tenía que ir por partes. No quería saltarse escalones en su vida y quería disfrutar de todo a su debido tiempo.

                Se sentó a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar. Estaban algo apretados, pero podía valer. Rápidamente se deshizo de los pantalones y a continuación bajó la ropa interior. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio al sentirse liberado de su confinamiento. Durante un segundo dudó si pedirle a Jensen que lo acariciara, pero sospechaba que si lo hacía, se correría en cuestión de segundos, y quería que al menos durase un par de minutos más.

                - Jensen… -Colin no levantó la cabeza mientras hablaba. No podía mirarle a la cara, muerto de vergüenza como estaba. Nunca se había desnudado así antes y sentía cierto pudor.

                Jensen lo entendió, por eso no forzó al muchacho a nada y que fuera al ritmo que él quisiera.

                - Dime.

                - ¿Puedes… puedes tocarte?

                Jensen asintió esbozando una sonrisa que Colin no vio.

                - Claro –bajó el brazo y agarró su erección acomodándola en la palma de su mano. Lentamente comenzó a mecerse entre los dedos, ajustando el ritmo que creía oportuno.

                Colin comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo sin apartar la mirada de Jensen. Eso era demasiado erótico para soportarlo e involuntariamente dobló las piernas y elevó las caderas, desesperado por correrse e incapaz de controlarse mucho más.

                - ¿Quieres intensificar el orgasmo? –las palabras de Jensen sonaron agitadas, como si él también estuviera luchando por no dejarse ir.

                Colin lo escuchó a lo lejos. Tenía la mente embotada por lo que estaba sintiendo y no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

                - Sí… sí –agitó la cabeza y dejó de acariciarse. Le costó la misma vida apartar la mano, pero estaba seguro que sólo hubiera necesitado un segundo más para que todo acabara.

                - Estira las piernas –Jensen esperó a que Colin hiciera lo que le había dicho-. Ahora cruza los tobillos.

                Colin lo obedeció sin preguntarle. Tenía dudas, claro, pero confiaba completamente en él.

                - Tócate ahora.

                De nuevo obedeció en el acto, notando que todo era igual que antes, hasta que Jensen acercó la mano por debajo de sus pelotas y apretó levemente.

                - Si aprieto aquí, se te intensificará el orgasmo –lo miró a los ojos esperando su aprobación si seguía o no.

                  Colin asintió. Cualquier cosa que Jensen le propusiera quería probarla. Comenzó de nuevo a masajearse sin perder de vista esa mano grande que le acariciaba con cuidado esa zona tan delicada.

                Los dedos de Jensen se movían con delicadeza, abarcándole por entero. Entonces, casi por sorpresa, apretó con dos dedos justo debajo de sus testículos, rozando el perineo. Colin arqueó la espalda. No le dolió ni mucho menos, fue una descarga que lo atravesó por completo, como un calor que lo invadió en cuestión de segundos. Sin apenas hacer ruido, comenzó a correrse sobre su propia mano, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras mantenía la mirada fija en esos dedos grandes y fuertes que le apretaban ese punto que no sabía que tenía.

                Cuando todo pasó, se dejó de caer sobre el respaldar, ignorando que había despegado la espalda de ella. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y no sabía si iba a tener el suficiente valor como para enfrentar su  mirada. Tuvo suerte, porque Jensen se acomodó de nuevo a su lado, inerte y relajado, como si ya hubiera terminado con su misión en la tierra y ahora fuera el momento de volver a dormirse. Colin negó con la cabeza. Él se había corrido, había tenido un orgasmo que le había bloqueado la mente durante varios segundos, pero ahora estaba centrado de nuevo, y aunque ya estuviera saciado, quería que Jensen también lo estuviera.

                - ¿Me enseñas a tocarte?

                Jensen volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Colin era visiblemente más bajito que él. Era lógico. El muchacho aún medía un metro sesenta y cinco y no se había desarrollado el todo. Recordó cuando él era así de joven y sonrió. No le hubiera importado haber tenido alguien que le hubiera enseñado.

                Asintió sin decir nada. Sabía que Colin era algo tímido y las primeras veces que uno pasaba por algo así, era  como estar fuera de lugar. Luego te acabas acostumbrado hasta el punto de llegar a un grado de confianza total, pero cuando se empezaba algo y se exponía uno a alguien por primera vez… era un bochorno. Sobre todo a la edad de Colin, por eso fue muy cuidadoso. No lo miró directamente, ni le obligó a que lo mirara, ni siquiera lo perturbó con la voz. Quería que Colin se sintiera cómodo y fuera al ritmo que él creyera oportuno.

                El muchacho no tardó en reaccionar y con la mano aún manchada, la acercó a la erección de Jensen. Quizás Colin era un novato en ese tema, pero si algo sabía era que la lubricación era algo fundamental. Pasó el dorso de la mano sobre el glande de Jensen y lo acarició hasta aprovechar la última gota. Puso de nuevo la mano alrededor de él y lo abarcó. Al instante comenzó a acariciarle ejerciendo la misma presión que Jensen le había recomendado apenas un rato antes.

                - ¿Así? –Colin levantó la mirada apenas levemente para fijarse en su cara. Los ojos verdes de Jensen brillaban fijos en él-. ¿Lo hago bien?

                - Muy bien –sonrió a medias.

                Colin siguió sin decir nada, concentrado como estaba en su mano. La erección de Jensen estaba ligeramente rosada y parecía responder a sus caricias, pero él quería más. Jensen era mayor que él, tenía muchos años de experiencia, y aunque no lo lograse, por lo menos quería estar a la altura de la circunstancias. Echando la vergüenza a un lado, volvió a mirarle para preguntarle lo que tenía en mente.

                - ¿Me dices qué es lo que te gusta? –se lamió los labios imitándole. Jensen se percató y sonrió.

                - Así lo estás haciendo bien –lo elogió, pero para Colin no era suficiente.

                - Quiero saber lo que te gusta, Jensen. Cómo te lo haces cuando estás solo.

                Jensen lo comprendió. Puso la mano sobre la del muchacho y lo guió acelerando el ritmo.

                - Me gusta rápido –susurró guiándole también con la mano y demostrándole cómo se lo hacía él-. Ir incrementando el ritmo a la vez que aprieto los dedos y muevo las caderas para luchar contra la sensación de correrme tan pronto –jadeó cuando notó los dedos de Colin bajo los suyos apretarle un poco más-. Luego, cuando ya no logro contenerme más, levanto las caderas y arremeto contra mi puño. Bajo el ritmo y aprieto los dedos. Lento. Muy lentamente. Hasta que me corro sobre mi propia mano.

                Colin tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. Apartó la mano de Jensen de la suya y siguió él solo. Quería demostrarle que podía darle placer, que sabía cómo hacerlo, y siguió al dedillo sus palabras; Aceleró la mano ejerciendo presión a un mismo ritmo, notando cómo el cuerpo de Jensen respondía y buscaba más. Él se lo dio. Una y otra vez. Hasta que Jensen ya no pudo más.

                - Colin… -fue lo único que acertó a decir mientras elevaba las caderas para salir al encuentro de esa mano.

                Entonces bajó el ritmo hasta hacerlo lento. Agónicamente lento, y observó cómo Jensen hundía los dedos en los brazos del sillón y levantaba las caderas buscando más. Colin lo apresó más fuertemente, hasta casi no poder seguir deslizándole. Jensen explotó.

                - _ColinColinColin_ –jadeó mientras comenzaba a correrse. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y respiraba furiosamente mientras contenía un gruñido que amenazaba con salirle directamente de la garganta-. _Jodersí._

Colin sonrió satisfecho pero no se detuvo. Vio resbalar el semen sobre sus dedos y sobre el dorso de la mano hasta caer sobre el abdomen de Jensen.

                Durante varios segundos sólo se oyó la espesa respiración del hombre. Cuando se recompuso, miró al muchacho con ojos entornados.

                - Has aprendido demasiado rápido –lo elogió mientras bajaba el brazo  y tanteaba un bolsillo lateral que tenía el sillón hasta sacar un paquete de pañuelitos de papel. Cuando los tuvo se los tendió para que cogiera uno.

                - He aprendido del mejor –la cara de Colin se tornó rojiza mientras agarraba un pañuelo, pero tenía que decírselo. Había sido espectacular. Ahora quedaba limpiar ese estropicio.

                Él apenas se había manchado porque todo había ido a parar a la mano, pero Jensen estaba sucio por partida doble. No sabía si ayudarle le iba a sentar bien o no. Se preguntó qué le gustaba a él, y pensó que nunca venía mal una mano extra, así que con el pañuelo que le había tendido, comenzó a asearle. Le deslizó la piel hacia atrás y lo limpió lo mejor que pudo. Jensen se contrajo y dio un ligero salto sobre el sillón.

                - Lo siento –Colin lo miró avergonzado-. No quería hacerte daño.

                - No lo has hecho –le sonrió restándole así importancia-. La piel está muy sensible ahora. Es todo.

                Colin asintió. Terminó y se levantó tirando los papeles sucios  a la papelera. Mientras lo hacía, Jensen también se levantó. Apagó la silla que había seguido vibrando debajo de ellos y lo miró. El joven tenía el pelo algo revuelto y se notaba claramente que se había despeinado.

                - Deberías colocarte bien el pelo. No queremos que nadie sospeche.

                El chico asintió. Se volvió hacia un espejo que había detrás de la puerta y se colocó bien el flequillo que solía llevar de punta y  ligeramente engominado. Se observó durante unos segundos. No podía parar de sonreír y su semblante rebosaba la felicidad más absoluta.

                - Tengo que dejar de ser tan expresivo o no podré nunca ocultar nada –murmuró.

                Jensen, que estaba tras él, lo oyó y comenzó a reírse.

                - Aprenderás, ya verás. Pero tienes razón –se acercó para observarle solo para chincharle-. Estás radiante… mente sospechoso. No pueden verte salir así.

                Colin lo miró de reojo sabiendo las intenciones de Jensen de infundirle miedo, pero no iba a lograrlo.

                - Bueno, quizás si me ven salir así y luego nos ven coger el Impala, sabrán que estoy tan pletórico porque me has dejado conducir la nena de Dean y vas a darme un par de lecciones –se mordió el labio para ver si Jensen picaba.

                Y picó.

                - Quien con niños se acuesta… -sonrió mirándole-… amanece meado.

                Colin amplió su sonrisa ignorando que lo acababa de llamar niño. Con esas palabras Jensen se había declarado derrotado. Colin se dio la vuelta para responderle.

                - Técnicamente no nos hemos acostado, aunque ha sido un gran paso –respondió-. Y tampoco te he meado encima. Aún.

                Jensen lo miró fijamente y comenzó a reírse. Joder con las nuevas generaciones. Venían arrasando. Abrió la puerta y dejó que el muchacho saliera primero. Luego cerró tras él y caminó despacio tras el muchacho que ya iba medio corriendo en busca del coche.

                - Cuánta energía –murmuró para sí-. Algún día tendré que aprender a decirle que no.

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
